Nothing's Left
by Aliinai Rajayli
Summary: One Shot. Songfic. Heero considers what life there is after the war has ended and what options await for an ex-terrorist. Slight OOC, possible suicide, language. Read & Review


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or ICP. Don't sue.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After the war, Heero considers his options.

Warnings: Slight OOC, Songfic, possible death, slight alteration in the song.

Song by Insane Clown Posse (ICP) it's called Nothing's Left

Lyrics are in '_italics'_

================================================================

**__**

HEERO'S P.O.V.

'_Ain't nothin left here for me  
So I'm out this bitch  
Fuck stayin here  
I'm buzzin the fuck all the bout  
We out this motha fucka right now…'_

I gazed out at the serene beauty of the ocean from the cliff I sat at. The sun had began to set, casting orange fingers across the ocean's surface. So this is peace? I had no where to go now. I could always go back to Relena, but that was unheard of.

__

'There's no story that ain't been told  
There ain't no gimmick that ain't been sold  
There's no ocean that never been swam  
There's no java that ain't been slammed  
There ain't no road that ain't been traveled  
There ain't no doctor that ain't been baffled'

Then there was Duo. Gods, how I missed him already. The war hadn't been ended for at least a day and I was already missing the Braided Baka. Hn.

If there was one thing I never was taught from Dr. J, it was the human emotions, but Duo showed me that. He taught me to smile and to love. Now, I'm beginning to wonder if he was just my friend out of pity. Seems logical. J always told me never get close to a person, it causes feeling and would cause failure to a mission.

__

'Ain't no thug that never cried  
Ain't no preacher that never lied  
There's no rumor that ain't been passed  
Ain't no question that no one asked  
There's no tree that won't get chopped  
There's no bomb that won't get dropped  
Ain't no path that no ones laid  
Ain't no beast that ain't been afraid  
There's no feat that no one can  
There's no saga that never began  
Ain't no snow that didn't melt  
There's no punch that ain't been felt  
There's no skill that no ones learned  
There's no planet that he ain't turned'

I turned my gaze back to the setting sun. The orange mass of light had begun to disappear over the horizon, the stars now twinkling. I could make out the faint dots of the colonies. A shooting star flew across the sky. I really shouldn't call it that. No star has ever fallen for thousands of years, thanks to technology. Really it was just a shuttle leaving the Earth's atmosphere.

_  
'There's no feud that never dissolved  
There ain't no problem that ain't been solved  
There's no tale that no ones told  
There's no beauty that won't get old  
There's no garden the sun ain't beamed on  
There's no shoulder that ain't been leaned on  
There's no color that ain't been seen  
Purple, yellow, forest green  
There's no desert that ain't seen rain  
Nobody here that ain't felt pain  
There's no bigot that ain't been clowned'_

Fireworks began to light the sky from the city barely visible from where I was standing. Sparks of greens, gold, blues, and violets began to explode in their falling shapes of stars. I never really have understood the human emotions or their need to celebrate their holidays.

Duo tried to give me a real Christmas last year. I believe it was his first Christmas, too the way he bustled around with the decorations and trying to follow every Christmas tradition known to man.

That was just a few weeks before. It seemed so long ago. I guess I should join the celebrations. Maybe Duo would still be there. Probably not.

_'There's no treasure that I ain't found'_

A small beep from my open laptop alerted me. I walked over to the black motorcycle that I had stolen from someone to escape the crowds and clicked on the icon that was beeping. I opened it up the file to read a message from Dr. J:

"01,

Peace has been obtained. There is no need for a soldier like you in this world. Your mission is to terminate yourself. Do you expect?"

I read the message again. What did I have to loose? No one would want an ex-terrorist like myself running around.

__

'Ain't no cave they never explored  
Ain't no mother that ain't been ignored  
There's no leader that ain't been led  
There's no blood that ain't been shed  
There's no dish they never made  
Ain't no brick they never laid'

I clicked the 'yes' button. My gun would leave too much of a mess and I'm sure the wolves would be glad to feed on me, but it didn't seem right to end my so-called-life that way. I walked back to the cliff. The moon had begun to reflect from the dark waters. I could make out the various fishes swimming between the rocks below the cliff.

I took a step closer towards the cliff. This was it. The world wouldn't miss me. I had no name, only a false identity.

__

'Everything left's been done before  
Nothings new, no were to explore  
On the day the wagons come  
I'll just pray that you let me on…'

I embraced myself for the fall as I jumped. It never came. I realized something had a hold of my hand and looked up to see amethyst orbs blinking at me.

"Duo?" I choked. He wasn't suppose to be here. He should have been half way to Colony 02 by now. I heard Duo grunt, bringing me from my musings. I didn't help him as he pulled me over the edge. I wanted to fall. Or did I?

Duo successfully pulled me over the edge of the cliff. His violet eyes full of concern. He turned to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"You can't fall without me." I closed my eyes for just one last time…

__

'I'll just pray that you let me on…  
Hey, hey 01 fly  
Twist and spin to the other side…

Twist and spin to the other side…'


End file.
